The Seed We’ve Sown
by TheBossGeo
Summary: How the birth of his first child, is shown to be a traumatic, tiresome, and yet tender bittersweet experience, for Ash Ketchum.


**Disclaimer** - I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Authors Notes** - Alright guys! At last we have another stand alone story to throw up here! Any feedback as always welcome although not essential, hope you enjoy!

**Summary** - How the birth of his first child, is shown to be a traumatic, tiresome, and yet tender bittersweet experience, for Ash Ketchum.

**The Seed We've Sown**

**Ash**

June 22nd 8.45AM the moment my life changed, the moment all the worries, troubles and bitterness of this world just merely faded to black, the moment I held my new born child in my arms for the first time. It seems as though time itself has extinguished so quickly since that fleeting moment all but 48 hours ago. And as I cast my gaze upwards to the star dappled night sky as I sit at my bedroom window with my newborn child in my arms, I can't help but contemplate how much my life has now been transformed as a result, not just my life, but my wife's, my friends, and the rest of my family, and I owe it all to one tiny little creature sleeping contentedly in my embrace.

"I live for these moments…" I said to no one in particular as I traced a finger down my sons cheek, while steeling a glance over my shoulder at Misty engrossed in a care free sleep in our bed.

"If only you could open your eyes right now….you would see how beautiful you're mother is…" I chided softly to the tiny infant. I reverted my eyes back to the window briefly before casting my gaze upon the small nightstand near our bed, smiling and picking up one of the photographs I realized it was the one of Misty and myself, taken at our wedding reception 3 years prior.

"God…..everything is just so different now..…..and to think I was freaking out you might not get hear…." I commented to the sleeping tot, as my mind began to recall the events of two days ago.

**June 22nd 7.55AM hospital reception**

My shaking hands patched in the number as I waited with bated breath hoping desperately that I was able to get an answer, I didn't have to wait long as after the second ring the call was received at the other end and a familiar voice echoed through out my hearing senses.

"Brock Slate..." I heard him chime in his usual rough husky voice.

"Brocko..." I whispered his name hoarsely, causing a sharp intake of breath and a brief pause to unfold from the other end of the line.

"Ash!... Your mom reached me via her cell phone just under an hour ago...how is everything?...is Misty ok?...has she...?" I interrupted him stifling his speech.

"Not yet..." I stammered out, to which in reply, there was a moments silence.

"Ash what's wrong?" He quizzed in concern. As I could hear other voices relate the question to him I choked back the lump in my throat grimacing trying to shut out the pain, a pain I realized all to well my Friend from Pewter city picked up on with ease.

"Ash…..it might help to talk about it" I smiled softly a moment wise words from a wise man, I inhaled sharply before going on.

"It's Misty…….there's a complication…" I echoed trying to shut out the trepidation wrenching within the pit of my stomach.

"What kind of complication?" he asked slowly I feel trying to get his own emotions in check.

"Brock….she's been in labor for over 10 hours…….the doctors are considering a cesarean.." I explained.

"And? Cesareans are standard procedures these days Ash….they spare the mother any unnecessary ongoing pain, or after affect due to the overuse of medical drugs….and they aid the baby by not allowing the infant to stay in the womb to long therefore reducing the risk of any permanent damage" Brock said explaining to me the bare bones behind what and how the surgery was a good thing.

"I know Brock….logically I realize I am over reacting a tad it's just well……" I paused a second trying to maintain my composure.

"It's Misty and my unborn child going in there you know…." I said flatly as if expressing my point.

"You're afraid?" he remarked.

"Wouldn't you be?...my whole existents in the hands of total strangers….." I faltered.

"God Brock….I just.." he interrupted me.

"Ash…I think you have to rationalize this and stay calm" he advised.

"You know this will all turn out fine and dandy," he added

"Brock I know it's just the fear talking here, but what if….." I swallowed hard as I feel Brock had picked up on what I was thinking.

"Don't even dare travel down that road….." he warned as I inhaled some oxygen trying to shut out the nagging doubts engulfing me at this time.

"It's hard not to, one tiny flaw and boom….it's all gone…" I could detect a sigh emerge from Brock's end of the line before he next spoke.

"Ash….forget the doctors part in this and simply concentrate on Misty. She is one of the strongest women I know "Brock pointed out.

"Brock I understand what you're saying here but…" he cut me short yet again.

"No buts about it Ash….. You know she'll need you there with her, believing in her." He said as I bit my lip momentarily, trying to suppress the origins of my tears.

"She's stubborn and her own woman, she doesn't need me for that" I commented.

"You have a point there, But you know how Misty can be sometimes" Brock replied.

"How do you mean?"

"We could all stand there and tell her something until we are blue in the face, But in the end she wouldn't believe a word of it until those words themselves came out of your mouth, You're her driving force Ash….her beacon of light through any of the darkness the world might throw at her" Brock said. As a small measure of hope and inner peace washed over me

"Thanks Brocko…" I whispered clutching tighter onto the phone receiver.

"Anytime man….Now you get your ass back in there your good lady awaits…." he informed me as a slight laugh could not help but escape from my lips.

"Yeah, I'm going, talk to you soon"

"You can count on it Ash…take care…" he replied.

"Bye.." I uttered the word above a whisper as I placed the receiver back down and hesitantly cast my gaze in the direction of the hallway of the room Misty was located in, with a heavy hearted sigh and composing myself as best I could I found myself walking in its direction.

**Present**

I placed the photograph back down as a soft smile adorned my lips, as I relived the soothing words that Brock had bestowed to me within my mind, All be it he never did have much luck with the ladies growing up, but all in all he was a great listener, with a heart of gold and had the capability to remind you that although you're a human being, that if you just believe, there was nothing you could not accomplish.

My eyes suddenly cast down upon my new born child once more, as I could only watch for a few seconds engrossed in just how happy and content he seemed, seeing he was still dead to the world for lack of a better term, I slowly reverted my gaze back upon the nightstand, as my eyes fell upon yet another picture located beside the one I held but seconds prior. Picking it up and taking a second to observe the parties within it I realized it was one of both Misty and my mom taken just over seven months ago at a local Christmas party we attended. My mom looked radiant for someone her age that night And Misty herself was just really beginning to show in terms of her pregnancy

"If only you knew what strong willed, stubborn women are going to be apart of your life…" I whispered softly down at the baby in my arms while reflecting a smile down upon the photograph in my free hand. For in a way the words I had just echoed did make some poetic sense. For both Misty and my mom did possess certain attributes that made you feel at times as if you were talking to and interacting with one and the same woman.

At that thought I smiled, for my Mother like Misty could make you go through a barrel load of emotions, like my wife she was strong willed, like my wife she was stubborn, all be it sometimes a little to much so for her own good, and like my wife she had the ability to assure you when you needed it, reminding you that in time you would be able to adapt to any situation.

** June 22nd 9AM Hospital Waiting Room**

I slowly opened the door and started down the hall in some sort of hypnotic trance, For the life of me I was still finding it hard to fully understand what the hell had just happened. It's amazing just how the very fragments and foundations of your existence can change by a total stranger calling out the phrase "it's a boy". I shook myself out of my absorbed state as I noted my feet had taken me in the direction of the hospital's waiting room.

I darted my eyes among the numerous people anxiously awaiting news about their respective family members when my gaze shifted and I spotted someone whom I thought had left the vicinity almost 8 hours ago. I sighed inwardly and moved from the waiting room window and slowly opened the door. I begrudgingly walked to the corner were she was located and slowly leaned over and nudged her softly.

"Mom…wake up" I said softly as she stirred instantly lifting her head and casting her eyes upon me in excitement.

"Ash…." The call of my name was all she could get out as I looked her over sternly.

"What are you still doing here? I gave you some money and told you to take a cab home over 8 hours ago…." I reminded her as she groggily got to her feet.

" I just wanted to be here for you two…" she admitted sheepishly as I rubbed my temple in exasperation.

"God…your just as stubborn and hard headed as my wife…look at you, your exhausted" I commented.

"I'm fine…" she retorted trying her best to conceal a long yawn. I sighed inwardly while shaking my head at her.

"Let's go…" I told her gesturing the waiting room door. Her eyes widened somewhat unsure as to what I was asking.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing your going to grab yourself a coffee to give yourself a booster…and then….there's someone I want you to meet.." I told her with a grin adorning my lips as she followed me from the waiting room with a hint of anxiousness engulfing her being.

I stood at the window of Misty's room around 10 minutes later, as I observed the people pass by through out the small but elegant hospital grounds. The sun just peaked back from behind the clouds as I reverted my eyes down upon the small figure in my arms as the door to the room opened and after a brief moment of silence my mom's voice was heard.

"There you are….one of the nurses told me you were in here….any news from the medical team?" I was still for a moment trying not to let any overspill of emotion spoil this moment for her.

"Yeah there's some news…" I got out shakily whilst keeping my back to her. I heard her hastily take a few more steps towards me before she could croak out a response.

"Well?" she probed as I took one last deep breath.

"Mom….allow me to introduce the newest member of our family…" I said whirling around to face her with the barely an hour old child in my arms. Her eyes widened and I feel started to glaze over and while struggling to keep her own tears at bay she softly spoke as she approached me.

"Isn't this a sight….," she marveled as she tenderly traced a hand down the baby's cheek.

"I can't believe I have a grandson…." She added after a few seconds of merely observing the small boy in my arms, his eyes alive with wonder, reverting them from place to place person to person, trying desperately to figure out whom or what these strange people before him would soon represent.

"Can I hold him?" my mom out of the blue asked to which in reply I had no hesitation of putting my son into her arms with a smile. I stood there and watched as she walked over and sat herself down upon a near by chair softly cooing words that I was straining myself to hear at times.

"Where's Misty?" she asked suddenly, not taking her eyes from her sleeping grandson.

"She's asleep still in the recovery unit, where patients go after any type of surgery, the doctors assured me she would be wheeled back in here within the next hour or so regardless if she wakes up or not" I explained. my mom nodded with somewhat of a relieved smile satisfied with my explanation.

"He has her eyes you know…?" she finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah I spotted that, probably because I get lost in his the same way I do hers.." I informed her.

"Do you two have a name yet?" she asked getting up and walking past me around to the small crib located to the side of Misty's bed.

"Not yet, although we did have it narrowed down to two or three on the short list before her water broke…so….stay tuned I guess…." I replied with a grin, as my mom cast her eyes upon me from over her shoulder, while placing my son down.

"It's weird to see you like this," she choked out.

"Like what?" I quizzed walking up beside her. She turned and faced me laying a hand to rest upon my cheek.

"To see you as a father," she told me

"It only seems like yesterday I was bringing you home…" she whispered lowering her head to the ground before locking eyes upon me once more.

"Time flies…" I shrugged.

"It sure does….I have to ask how was it for you?" I razed an eyebrow at her somewhat unsure as to what she was asking.

"Huh? How was what for me?" she grinned as she cast a glance over her shoulder to the crib.

"You know, holding him in your arms for the first time?. When I did that with you it was as if nothing else existed" she said with a tinge of nostalgia brimming her tone.

"Mom in a way I think I know what you mean, when he got placed in my arms it was almost as if everyone else within the room faded away, that for that split second nothing else mattered" I said as a small smirk could not help but adorn my lips at a passing memory.

"What's so funny?" my mom asked in curiosity somewhat unclear why I was seemingly mocking such a tender moment within my life.

"Misty…." I said bluntly.

"What about her?"

"Well as tender as that moment was to me, let's just say my wife felt obliged to get her two cense in before the exhaustion and fatigue of the whole thing overtook her completely" I mused.

"Did she persist on holding the baby or something?" my mother asked. I faltered

"Not exactly….you see for within that instant, there was just myself and the baby….and somewhere in the distance I could hear Misty shout and I quote, "If you ever come near me again Ash I'll drop you with a dear rifle" I knew of course she was only jerking around….she didn't want to sleep and wanted nothing more than for me to hold her while she held the baby, but the doctors persisted she get some sleep, so I gave my consent for them to give her a helping hand as it were. " my mother could not help but let loose a laugh.

"Your going to be Mr. popular when she wakes up" my mom said as I nodded with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I can take it, besides it was for her own good…over 10 hours….." I reminded her bringing light to how long Misty's ordeal had lasted. My mother nodded as I exhaled a small sigh from my body, a sigh of uncertainty and my mom picked up on it with deceptive ease.

"What's wrong?" she stated bluntly taking a step towards me then stopping.

"Nothing…" I lied while casting my gaze to the ground.

"Ash…" my mom replied in a tone I felt it best not to mess her around in. I reverted my eyes to her yet again then bit my lip.

"It's just starting to sink in…." I mumbled above a whisper. My mother placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You mean how much your lives have now changed?" she guessed as I inhaled sharply.

"Well that to, but god mom….the responsibility now on Misty and myself…"

"Yes, there is that, But also now you and Misty get to share your life with a remarkable little creature…" she explained. I stalled a moment while casting my eyes over her shoulder to my sleeping son.

"Ash…..I'm going to tell you something I didn't find out until I became a parent.".

"What's that?" I asked unsure where she was going with this.

"You don't just love your children... you fall in love with them….it's that same rush, and passion that will enable you and Misty to get over any doubts you might have and raise your son, to be the best that he can be…..just like I did with you…." I lowered my head momentarily trying to keep my emotions from breaking through, than while swallowing back the lump in my throat I tenderly responded.

"Thanks mom….." I whimpered. she smiled softly at me while tracing a hand upon my cheek yet again.

"I love you son…." She said as I quickly embraced her in a hug.

"I love you to mom…."

**Present**

A Wave of inner contentment enveloped me as I stood there recalling the words my mother had related to me a few short days ago, quickly darting my eyes down at the baby I was now truly beginning to understand just how much truth were behind her words. Placing the picture down, I quietly walked back over and reverted my gaze to the night sky.

"What a beautiful night…" I commented stealing a glance down at my son yet again.

"You don't know how lucky you are….the amount of people you've got around you and love you…me, your mom, your grandma, your trio of ditsy aunts……." I stopped as a few other names had fired off within my mind and I smiled, all be it my friends were a tad nuts at times to put it bluntly, But I had to smile in satisfaction as I stood there and had realized there wasn't a finer bunch of people, that I would rather see my son grow up around.

**June 23rd 2.45PM Misty's Room**

"God….. This is so boring," Misty complained, leaning over the small table to pick up another card to appraise her hand. I reverted my eyes from my cards in my hand and eyed her questioningly.

"What is, the game or the hospital?" I asked.

"Both, actually," she said.

"You want to stop?" I quizzed as she plopped her cards down on the table

"Sorry honey, but I've had my fill for the day..." she conceded

"What shall we do instead then?" I asked dismally, trying as best I could to think of ways for her time within here to pass by a little faster for her.

"How about a walk around the grounds?" I suggested indicating the bright summer's afternoon outside.

"Don't feel like it right now…" she responded with a short shake of the head

"TV?" I suggested indicating the remote. My wife only smirked at me in response.

"You know all that's on this time of the day, is those dam soaps I watch…and I know for a fact my darling, that you wouldn't sit through those for anything, let a loan to appease me.." she mused with a grin, while getting up from her chair and walking around behind me. I sighed inwardly, I knew she was right, for as much as she enjoyed that particular brand of television I for one could not stand it, with the over acting and at times non cynical plots, this co inside with my seemingly short attention span made for interesting moments at certain times around the house.

"Ash….." she uttered my name in a lingering tone, thus breaking me out of my pondering state while placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Hmm…" I retorted as she tilted my chin in an upwards motion to gaze into my eyes. She traced her finger tips upon the conters of my face for several seconds before bringing her head down and brushing her lips into contact with mine. After a few seconds of being lost in the moment she reluctantly broke it and stared down upon me in what appeared to be awe

"What was that for?" I stammered. As I arose from the chair and turned to face her. She responded to my question by in circling her arms around my neck and smiling brightly.

"For giving me the most precious gift that someone could receive" she proclaimed referring to, I presumed our new born child, I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Ummm…your welcome baby, but I didn't really give you anything….It was more of a joint effort don't you think?" I teased with a grin as she reflected a smile at me in toe.

"Point taken…" she said as I reverted my arms around her waist. We stood there for several seconds in silence just reveling in the closeness of each other as my eyes reverted to the small clock by Misty's bed.

"Almost 3o'clock" I noted, as she pulled away from me and folded her arms with a perplexed look.

"So?" she responded razing an eyebrow.

"Visiting hours" I said flatly.

"And?"

"Brock called this morning, I think Jessie and May were going to stop by with the guys this afternoon" I explained. My wife grinned at me in a devilish manner.

"Oh! I see how it is Mr. Pokemon master. I'm boring you, so you have to resort to other women now?" she joked as a giggle escaped her throat.

"What's this about other women," I heard May's voice chime as we reverted our eyes to the door to see both her and Jessie walk in.

"Yeah, don't tell me Mist you've caught the little twerp in a compromising situation with one of the nurses?" Jessie quipped folding her arms with a smirk. I sighed as lovable as Jessie had become since she and James saw the error of their ways, she still couldn't resist stirring the pot so to speak.

"Oh yeah Jess…I stumbled in here not but half an hour ago on my way back from the bathroom and found some blonde spread eagled on my bed there…." Misty teased in reply as I found it hard not to find the funny side of things.

"Touchy! Nice to see that surgery didn't dislodge your funny bone…" Jessie pointed out with a grin.

"So how you feeling today Mist?" May asked as she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Fine, thanks May. I'm just itching to go home, but aside from that…a top bill of health." Misty replied.

"What about the stitches?. Are they bothering you at all?" Jessie quizzed referring to the after affects of the cesarean.

"They're fine. I don't think there will be much of a scar," Misty informed her with a smile.

"Where's the others?" I asked suddenly.

"James had to work an extra hour of his shift, he sends his apologies Misty he promises he will try and make it up a little later tonight" Jessie explained.

"As For Brock, he and Max Were trying to find a parking space, and Delia is at that gift store next to the main reception" May told us.

"Uh-oh…looks like you've got another fruit basket or flowers coming your way Mist…." I mused as she rubbed her head in frustration.

"I told her to stop, my god it's such a waste of money.." she confessed. Just then a nurse entered our room wheeling in the small crib with our son bright eyed and awake inside.

"Here you are folks, he's all checked over and doing fine…" the nurse commented bringing the crib to a halt at the side of Misty's bed.

"Oh my god….he's gorgeous!" May exclaimed jumping from her seat, and rushing over alongside Jessie to get a better look at my son. As I thanked the nurse and she left us with a satisfied smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Misty asked directing her question to them both.

"I think I would" Jessie piped up where as May seemed a tad unsure. Misty picked the baby up and placed him in Jessie's arms just as Brock and Max walked in.

"Hey guys," Max said, closing the door.

"How's things Mist?" Brock asked, walking over and embracing her in a hug.

"Same as I told you yesterday Brock…fine…I don't understand why they persist in keeping me here" she whined as I looked her over sturdily.

"Honey, don't start this again…" I warned as she playfully pouted at me whilst walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You know what the doctors told you about C section mothers…." Misty cut me short.

"I know, I know, they have to stay an extra few days…for monitoring, observations, and general precautionary measures" she retorted coolly.

"Well you don't have to put it that way…" I moaned as she merely smiled at me waving her hand at me dismissively.

"Hey Jess, can I hold him?" Brock said, turning towards her.

"I just got him," Jessie protested.

"You've been here longer than I have," he noted.

"What kind of argument is that? …." She muttered razing an eyebrow at him.

"Stop it!" May interrupted, taking the baby from Jessie as the two stopped bickering.

"Here Mist…" she motioned the baby as she walked over to her bed and placed him in his mother's arms.

"Thanks May…." She muttered tenderly as she gazed down upon her son.

"Fair enough," Brock mumbled, somewhat bitterly after realizing what May's compromise had been.

"What have you guys been up to?" Max asked, breaking his silence.

"Not much Max, Misty has been annihilating me at poker, and complaining about the hospital," I said.

"Get over it Ketchum…." She paused and smirked while stroking her son's head.

"What have you guys been up to lately?" She asked as she went on.

"Not much, a few of us did get together last night at the local for a few cold ones to toast the little guy…." Brock told us to which I had to restrain my eyes from leaving their sockets.

"You went on a binging session for my son and didn't invite me?" I uttered in astonishment while taking a few steps towards him, Brock shrugged

"Sorry Ash, I just assumed you would have been wiped out with being up most of the night the eve before." He pointed out.

"Plus the fact honey, you do realize there was no chance in hell you were going out drinking last night….even if you were invited" Misty chipped in as she reflected a soft delicate but at the same time I could not help but feel defiant smile in my direction. I could only lower my head in apparent defeat on the matter, as Jessie let loose a laugh as she approached me placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Congratulations Ash…..your officially a father now….".

**Present**

Jessie's words to me yesterday all be it, they were in a joking manner, they did have some power and force behind them. Like the conversation I had with my mother the day before I was now truly beginning to understand just how much of a joy and a blessing being responsible for another life form truly was, I was snapped out of my pondering state and the night skyline as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Ash…..would you please let that poor child sleep?" Misty's voice echoed through out my brain thus breaking me out of my lamenting state. I whirled around only to see my wife was now awake her eyes fixated on me, a loving content look of adoration and respect fleeting across her delicate face as she arose from the bed and quietly approached me.

"He is asleep…." I assured her, as she noted the clock on the wall.

"It's 2AM…." She told me laying her hand to rest on my arm.

"Come back to bed…" she pleaded tenderly, I was about to respond to her plea when, the baby without warning awoke and started fussing, his shrilled cries thundering through out the room. Misty sighed as she started unbuttoning her nightgown. Where as I for one stood there rooted to the spot, trying to comprehend just what the hell she was doing. The next thing I knew my wife stood before me, her nightgown slightly dangling from her shoulders, with her right breast exposed.

"Well?….." she stammered out with her arms extended towards me. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Umm…..that's not exactly where I thought you were headed when you asked me to come back to bed…….but shouldn't we get the little one settled first?" I asked innocently. My wife had to restrain from her jaw hitting the floor as she stupidly, I feel, slapped her forehead.

"Not you!" she emphasized gesturing the baby while extending her hands once more.

"He's hungry…." She whispered to me as she took him from me. It was then I realized what her intensions were.

"Since when did breast feeding become an option for you?" I mused, She took a few steps away from me then cast a glance at me over her shoulder, while tenderly holding him to her breast, thus ceasing his cries.

"One of the nurses from the hospital, told me it was the most natural way for him to get his required nutrients and so forth" she paused and narrowed her eyes at me skeptically.

"You don't have a problem with it do you?" she asked taking a seat on the bed. I instantly shook my head at her., as I joined her taking a seat beside them.

"Not at all…" I whispered.

"Does it hurt?" I asked all of a sudden trying to get some kind of indication of the experience she was enduring. Misty smiled at me tenderly and responded.

"No more so than when you have your way with them…" she quipped to which in reply I tried as best I could to suppress my hysterics.

"Some guys have all the fun…" I proclaimed tracing a finger down my sons cheek as he gently continued suckling. Misty snorted in response and cast her eyes down upon the baby.

"You see how much of a Nymphomaniac your daddy is sweetie…." She chided quietly.

"Don't tell him that!" I told her disapprovingly, as I paused with a laugh.

"God you're making me out to sound like Brock…" Misty could only edge closer to me in reply silently sending her apologies to me via her eyes. For the next few seconds we were enveloped in an intimate silence until my wife rather abruptly broke it.

"Do you want to feed him?" she asked out of the blue. I faltered a moment unsure how exactly I was suppose to do that.

"And you expect me to do this how? I don't exactly have the so called tools of the trade like yourself honey ." I pointed out. She looked away from me momentarily realizing her mistake and sighed.

"Ash…..what I meant was…..…..you could you know…..hold me while I nurse him" she echoed tenderly.

"This way we get to experience this together…" she explained as I understood what she was looking for on the matter, and did not hesitate in engulfing her in my arms and lying back against the wall upon our bed.

"It feels so good, lying in your arms like this," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It was one of the things I missed most being in the hospital.." she pointed out as I tenderly stroked her hair.

"It doesn't matter now your home, and we've got a life to lead now…" I assured her.

"I know what you mean," she said.

"Ash do you think we can do this?" she suddenly asked uncertainly.

"Mist…..I know in life nothing is a guarantee, but I promise you this…we are going to try, we might not always come out on top, but regardless the mistakes we make shall be our own and in turn we shall learn from them…" she laughed against me in reply to my words.

"That's going to make this little guy feel a whole lot better…" she joked as a comfortable silence engulfed us yet again as Misty sighed contentedly against my chest.

"I love you Ash…." I paused slightly choking up at her words.

"I love you to Mist……" As I uttered that reply and closed my eyes I had come to realize that life was certainly going to be interesting from here on in, its mind boggling to believe that one union of love can change your life in many unexpected and at times unpredictable ways. But I also knew somewhere in the back of my mind, that I didn't give a dam. Our baby boy, was the symbol of what Misty and I had embroidered in our hearts since childhood. The reason for our happiness, the reason for our joy, simply put the seed we've sown

**Authors Notes – **Alright guys! And there we have it, as per usual any comments you wish to leave would be great, and I hope to grace you with some more soon Especially an update on the current ongoing stuff, Until then take care guys!

TheBossGeo


End file.
